Aya Elizabeth Everus
Aya Elizabeth Everus Viscountess 'Aya Elizabeth Everus '(アヤ・エリザベス・エヴェロス) is the current watchdog for Queen Victoria, Owner of the Everus Clothing Line, and Heiress of the Everus Household. She is currently in contract with Veran Sterben and engaged to Samael Pandora. Appearance Aya is short, thin, and does not look her age at all. She has tailored all of her clothes and her style resembles the Japanese Lolita Fashion. Aya has been criticized by other nobles for not wearing "appropriate" fashion. She has long raven hair with two odd-colored eyes. Her right eye is blue, and her left eye golden, holding the contract seal between her and Veran. Personality Aya has a rather interesting personality. She is paranoid at times, but can also be very brave and selfless. She may be controlling and conceited, but is also honest and thoughtful. She is one of the most unlucky people in London, yet is ambitious in her goals. Impulsive and bitter, she is just as charming and decisive. Veran admires how vengeful she is, though also might call her "emotionally unstable" or "naive", and his favorite is to call her "stubborn". Though she has much flaws, Aya has a beautiful and loving personality. She is wary around certain people and has fear and trust in Veran. Though Samael is her childhood friend, she previously has shown anxiety about seeing him. Her relationship with Alexander is known to be friendly, as Aya makes sure Veran does not pick on him too much. Around Veran, Aya tries not to let her guard down, but around Samael, she is vulnerable. Aya is known to go into fits of rage and sadness, along with anxiety attacks. She is suspected to have Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. History Daughter of Alexander and Elizabeth Everus, Aya received a good education and was loved by almost all around her. She was childhood friends with Samael Pandora and had a dream of working with her mother for the Everus Clothing Company. Unbeknownst to her, Aya's father was the watchdog for the Queen, and when Aya was about ten years old, Aya's father was brutally killed by an unknown suspect while he was on a mission. Alexander Everus' father reclaimed the watchdog position, as Alexander's brother and Aya's uncle, Charles Everus, was forbidden by the Queen to become watchdog. After Lord Everus' death, Aya's mother was extremely busy and Aya had to be sent to Uncle Charles' manor on occasion. That year, Uncle Charles began abusing Aya sexually and emotionally. Aya was too afraid to tell her mother about it due to Charles threats, and would regret not telling her mother. Elizabeth Everus died two years after Alexander's death, from influenza. By the time Aya was twelve, she was orphaned and Charles Everus now had custody of her. Charles did not treat Aya appropriately, and in fact made her the prized girl in a brothel for nobles he ran. Charles has had a history of underground operations, and after his brothers death, it was even more secretive. The fact that Aya was in Charles' Brothel "Mahogany" was known to hardly anyone but his costumers. Brothel Mahogany was not just any brothel though. The workers and Charles himself were devil-worshipers and plead the demons to destroy Queen Victoria's kingdom. With knowledge of how the workers worshiped demons, Aya made a plead to one, offering anything to be saved from the brothel. A child raised by God, she offered herself to a demon just to save herself. Surprisingly, a demon actually came to her, the demon Veran Sterben. Aya made Veran vow to protect her and follow her orders, and they sealed their agreement with his demonic seal. Veran destroyed Brothel Mahogany, killing all inside. Charles was not one to be killed though. He was absent from the Brothel this day. Aya secured her proper place as current Watchdog for the Queen, and was assigned simple task until she could get a messenger. She also began her mother's clothing line again with Veran's help, and brought the name of Everus back into the light, just as her father did...but with a butler clad in black by her side. Samael was assigned as messenger, and her real trials then began as the series does... Plot Quotes "As an Everus, I will never allow a murderer to get past me..." (To Lady Minerva) "London really is hell...isn't it?" (To Veran) "Some people are born into wealth and fall into poverty. I know it too well." (To Sir Raphael) "Every contract comes with a price...what did you pay?" (To Lady Jacqueline) "It is my duty as the Queen's watchdog to do things I do not want to. This is one of those things." (To Veran about Samael) Trivia - Loves Peach, White, and Blue roses - Loves cold strawberry cake - Veran describes her as a spoiled brat Category:Book of Roses Characters Category:Characters Category:Everus Household